Deryni's quest and Veranda's love
by Blaze The Earl of Burton
Summary: it's my first love story so im sorry if i made any mistakes I am all so writing it with out a rough draft but im trying as hard as i can and im still working on it
1. the begining

Deryni's Quest and Veranda's Love  
  
Deryni was a royal guest at the Tramily's family residence for slaying a demi dragon on one of their subject's farms. The only reason he helped them was for the reward money, but now they where all praising him at first he liked this but after awhile he grow sick of it. But least he had Veranda he was madly in love with her more than any other of his many past lovers but soon he would have to go away and leave Veranda but they still had 2 weeks together in the mean time he was teaching her how to use a sword, secretly from her father.  
  
One night he was just ready to fall asleep when he heard a knock on his door. He got up to answer it when it opened it almost by it's self, an in slipped a medium height figure barley noticeable. Deryni hide behind his bed and drew his hand cross bow a prepared to aim but then al of a sudden the figure almost yelled "no stop in a definitely feminine voice its me Margaret, Emily sent me"  
  
"Emily" Deryni reminisced "Margaret! I barley recognized you how many years had it been, so what does Emily have to say, I always enjoy hearing from her so tell me what does my sister want"  
  
"She need your help" the small thief said flatly "as you know she has been leading a resistance movement in the north for many months now, and just last week she was capered by the enemy"  
  
"WHAT!" screamed Deryni "how it must have been a trap how else could my sister, Emily V. Teharu, be caught"  
  
"I do not know, but she sent me to get help so I naturally thought of you" she Stated flatly"  
  
"When do we leave?" he said looking out a window  
  
"As soon as we can," she stated "Give me one day not a second more" Deryni sighed, "I have say good bye to someone" "I'll be in the Rabid Donkey Inn when you need me" Margaret told him  
  
With that she left out the window as to not wake any more people. Deryni waited a few seconds to make sure she was gone and packed his things then he left the room for the last time making sure to lock it on his way out. Then he slowly crept toward Veranda's room and knocked on her door three times. Then a soft voice answered, "Come in" He walked in closing the door softly behind him "veranda" he started Immediately she got up and ran to him "oh Deryni" she said softly embracing him.  
  
"Veranda" Deryni barley forced out "I'm leaving."  
  
Veranda pulled away form him "no, it's my father isn't it" she wailed, "I'll make him listen me."  
  
"It's not your father" he started  
  
"Than who" she interrupted  
  
"Look it's better off if you don't know" he continued  
  
"Than I'm coming with you," she insisted  
  
"No it's to dangerous for you to come"  
  
"But I can take care of myself"  
  
"No I don't even know where I'm going yet. you can't come I promise ill come back as soon as I can"  
  
She looked like she was about to say something but didn't instead she just said, "fine as long as you promise to come back as soon as you can"  
  
"I promise. but just because I'm leaving doesn't mean we can't enjoy our selves tonight" with that she stood up in front of him again and his blood burned for her. The next morning he woke in her bed. 


	2. chaper two

Chapter 2 The Long Farewell That Never Came  
  
Dreyni awoke in the haze of the night before at first not realizing what he was obligated to do that day woke happily holding verandas naked form to his. She was still asleep and didn't want to wake her so he just laid there for ten minutes basking in the event of the night before he closed his eyes and pictured her perfect body laying next to him and took deep withes of the fragment smell of rose petals wafted from her so fitting for one as perfect as her then he became concise of the world around him when he felt rustling beside him he slowly opened his eyes to see her opening hers there lips came to gather so perfectly. Then they pulled apart he looked into her eyes and she looked into his.  
  
Then with sudden realization of what he had to that day a knock sounded at the door.  
  
Panic shoot through his heart and a million thought flashed through his head at once where would he hide, what would happen if they got caught, he has to save Emily.  
  
She quickly opened a closet door and shooed him into it he picked up his cloths and ran into it as quietly as possible.  
  
"Veranda," came a soft voice from out side "It's your father, may I come in"  
  
"Just a second" she said tiredly as she looked behind her to make sure Dreyni was safely hidden from sight and to pull a robe on "ok come in  
  
"Veranda" he started "I have some bad news, it seems Dreyni left this castle some time last night and we do not know where he left to. I know you were quite taken to him so I figured I should be the one to tell you instead of you finding out sometime on your own"  
  
Veranda immediately turned around and muttered sadly "I must be alone please leave"  
  
This done she waited a few minuets for her father to leave and was safely done the hallway before she got up and opened the door to her closet after making sure the door to her room was shut Dreyni already dressed and packed stumbled forward out of the small closet meant for storing cleaning supplies for when the maid came through "that was close" he muttered "now I sorry but I must go"  
  
"But why" she whined 'why cant you stay here with me, or even better take me with you"  
  
"I cant I already told you its to dangerous and i'm afraid I cant stay it's... about my sisters"  
  
"Who are your sisters" she prodded  
  
"If I tell you can not no must not tell anyone!" he insisted  
  
"Ok I promise. on my love for you," she said as she embraced him  
  
" My well one of them anyways is.my sister is Emily V. Teharu and She needs.."  
  
Veranda interrupted him "you're the brother of EV but I thought she had no family"  
  
"Well she does but no one else must know or they could use me as a hostage and she has just been captured by the enemy and I must save her." He exclaimed  
  
"But she has an army to save her and surly must have some people that are better at sneaking around than you. Why do you have to go? " She cried  
  
"Listen She is the one who taught me everything I know she is the one who watched out for me until I was old enough to take care of my self. I owe her every thing with out her I would probably in some library reading up on cala history right now, and finely I found some way to repay my dept Don't worry I be back for you some day when this entire mess is all taken care of ill be back and we can ride across the plains and through the forest far away from here we will be as one free from the restrictions of this castle free from the judging gaze of your father free from war free from violence free from the politics of living in the shadow of the great which seems no matter how hard you try your shadow just never get big enough we will make our own shadow as one. "  
  
"Oh Dreyni" she said softly " I love you"  
  
"And I love you" Dreyni replied  
  
They kissed for a few long moments but not long enough for soon Dreyni was out the window of her bed room and quickly on his why to the Rabid Donkey Inn his thought were confused all he could think about was Veranda and the night they spent together and His childhood and how Emily was all ways there for him.  
  
As he walked in too the inn the smell of spilt ale and blood was so over powering that he nearly vomited on the spot. He walked over to the bar and shoved aside some bodies that were ether dead or to drunk to notice hitting the floor to get to the bar tender, a overly wait middle aged man of short stature and stood the for a few moments waiting to be noticed before he made a noise. "Excuse Me," he said the bartender appeared not to notice  
  
"Excuse Me," he said a little louder  
  
"What ya have" said the bartender  
  
"Nothing thank you, I here to meet someone by the name of Margaret, perhaps you could tell me where she is" Dreyni explained  
  
"Oh yeah she left yesterday, don't happen to be Dreyni do you" he questioned  
  
"Yes I am did she leave a message" Dreyni asked franticly  
  
"Yes it so happened she did she told me to tell you to meet her a the dalila waste she'll fid you" the barkeep said slowly  
  
Dreyni was immediately out the door. 


	3. Chapter three

Chapter Three  
  
Deryni was not even 3 hours into his journey when he noticed he was being followed, not that his stalker was careless it was quite skill actually quite skillful but Deryni was a hardened veteran and know the difference between the wind blowing and a heavy sigh. He pretended not to notice until the first night just as he was going to sleep an arrow flew out of the bushes and imbedded its self in his pillow just as he was about to put his head. He quickly stood up and grasped for his sword and just as a small green humanoid creature with disproportioned arms and legs rushed at him and by accident was skewered by Deryni's sword as he was lifting it up.  
  
Deryni had barley any time to recover when five more rushed out of the bushes and were quickly slain but Deryni's sword. But they just kept coming for every one he killed two more would take his place and finally the stopped coming just as Deryni took a sigh of relief from behind him came a huge roar and he was quickly knocked down by a huge club his sword went flying as he fell he reached out for his sword that was just out of his reach and looked up to seethe monster about to let the killing blow fall on he stopped in mid swing and with a surprised look one his face he fell forward with a crossbow bolt though his neck, and standing behind him was a dark figure heavily cloaked then she took a step forward and extended her hand.  
  
Deryni took her hand and she pulled him to his feet he couldn't see her face because the hood of her cloak was pulled over her face. She reached up with delicate hand and knocked the hood off her face.  
  
Deryni took a quick step back because what he saw shocked him under neaith the hood was veranda.  
  
"Veranda" he said softly  
  
"Deryni" she whispered "What are you doing here I told you to stay at the Castile" he said loudly "you have to go back"  
  
"But you could have died if I hadn't saved you just imagine what would have happened if I hadn't followed the goblins would have killed you" she replied  
  
"what there where more not only would they have gotten me but you also"he argued  
  
"but Deryni I love you I cant let you leave if we both die so what then we both die together it better than living a thousand lives with out you, besides last night I found out my father was planning on sending me to vasmerg to get married to the prince then we would never be together" she cried  
  
he kissed her "ok you can come then when we get this mess taken care of we can travel to the ocean where we'll be able to see the sun rise every day maybe there we'll be happy"  
  
"I'd like that" she said "I'd like that a lot"  
  
they pulled apart "well we have a long road ahead of us lets get some sleep"  
  
That night they had little sleep. 


	4. Chapter four

Chapter four  
  
Deryni and Veranda where two days into they're journey and was, so far, uneventful they were nearing the Dalila waste and just set up camp for the night  
  
"How much farther until the Dalila waste " asked Veranda  
  
"Not much only about ten miles" replied Deryni  
  
"That's good I couldn't stand an other day of travel not knowing where we are," she complained  
  
"Yeah when we get there well probly be able to buy some horses and then we should get there in no time" he comforted  
  
Deryni was building the fire while veranda was preparing food when a small- cloaked figure approached the camp. Deryni drew his sword while veranda loaded her crossbow. Deryni walked over to greet the figure "Greeting traveler, my I ask what business you have in these parts" The figure laughed a sharp feminine laugh " Deryni, relax its me"  
  
"Margaret, finally its you" Deryni rejoiced  
  
"You have no idea how long we've been traveling," he complained  
  
" There is no time we must hurry" she exclaimed "we've got to get to Vasmerg before Wednesday"  
  
"Wednesday! That only gives us two days and were on foot how the hell are we supposed to do that." He yelled  
  
Margaret smiled and put two fingers to her mouth and gave a vary loud and vary shrill whistle, and almost immediately they could here the sound of hoofs thundering across the hard rocky soil of the dailia waste and within seconds they could see a black and a white horse cantering toward them but as soon as Deryni heard the whistle he knew what was going to happen and had the fire doused his sword sheathed and the entire camp packed up he quickly tossed Veranda her back pack and slung his over his shoulder and to the surprise of Veranda he actually started running toward the horses and the when they where about ten feet away he jumped and grabbed on to the black horse's saddle and landed perfectly. They where to Margaret and Veranda in know time. Margaret repeated the stunt and Deryni grasped Veranda by the hand and pulled her up on to the horse and they quickly made there way to Vasmerg. 


End file.
